


Third Time's the Charm

by TheBeckster



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/pseuds/TheBeckster
Summary: Holly and Wayne keep running into each other in the most unexpected places, forgetting they've met, and meeting each other again. Sometimes it takes a few tries for that spark to really connect.ORThe three times Holly and Wayne were introduced to each other.---My entry for the Bokumono Winter 2021 Gift Exchange
Relationships: Female Farmer/Wayne (Trio of Towns)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicalAlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalAlo/gifts).



> A gift for LogicalAlo.
> 
> You asked for Holly/Wayne and First Encounter and I couldn't help but play with the idea of Holly and Wayne meeting before Westown and just completely forgetting about it. And it was too fun to pass up tossing in a little Fake Dating and College AU.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> -Becks!

“Cheers to the end of the semester,” Holly muttered to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd of other end-of-semester revelers in the packed and noisy bar.

She scanned the selection of alcohols behind the bar, pondering her drink of choice for the evening while she waited for the busy bartenders to work their way around to her spot. She basically had pocket change to spend on drinks tonight, which narrowed down her choices significantly. She could have one decent cocktail, or a couple cheap beers.

Holly huffed impatiently as she was jostled to the side by a rowdy group of frat boys lifting their recently purchased pitchers of beer high, raising a triumphant cheer. She scanned the bar and considered a much cheaper way to get a drink. It wouldn’t be the first time she turned on the charm and got a boy or two to buy her a drink, and the frat boys seemed in a generous mood, another one already pushing back to the bar to get another couple pitchers for the new friends who had flocked to their table. But Holly wasn’t really in the mood for flirting with frat boys tonight.

Cocktail it was then. One strong drink to send her off home tomorrow over winter break. The next few weeks at home were not going to be fun, not if she worked up the nerve to tell her parents what she really wanted to do with her future.

“Be with you in just a second, hun,” the bartender said as she swept past with two dozen shots balanced on a tray. Holly tracked her across the room as she delivered the shots to a more subdued group of people – grad students by the hollow, empty look in their eyes. The bartender came back and Holly placed her order, a vodka cranberry.

Holly didn’t bother trying to find a table, since she was drinking alone tonight, she wouldn’t be here long. She studied her drink and let herself get lost in her own thoughts. The space beside her opened up and immediately it was filled.

“Ya know, it pains me to see a pretty girl such as yourself drinking alone.”

Holly resisted rolling her eyes and gave the newcomer a slow, tired look. She was not in the mood to get picked up by some random guy tonight, particularly one who opened up conversation with _that_ cheesy line. The man beside her was tall and lean, he had thick blond hair that fell rakishly above his bright blue eyes, he had a handsome face, and he flashed Holly a charming grin. He leaned against the bar, facing Holly with his elbow resting on the sticky bar top, directly in a small puddle of some spilled drink. And of all things, he had chosen to accessorize with a hat that was very out of place in this urban college town bar.

Holly smirked and looked away, “Move on, cowboy, I’m not looking for a pony ride.”

The man’s grin widened and he leaned a couple inches closer. “C’mon now, it’s the end of exams. What’s got you looking so sour? You should be celebrating!”

“Strong words from a man with his elbow stuck in warm strawberry daiquiri.”

The man’s grin faltered only a little bit as he looked down at the bar top. There was a growing wet spot on the elbow of his jacket. He muttered a curse briefly before grabbing a couple napkins and mopping up the spill. He laughed self-deprecatingly and turned back to Holly. “Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Holly held back a sigh, “I don’t want to meet any of your friends either. I don’t want to give you or anyone else my number. I want to drink and go home.”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that, I promise.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Could you pretend to be my girlfriend for two minutes?”

“Excuse me?”

The man finally broke eye contact with Holly, glancing over her shoulder, and he looked distinctly nervous. “See, my ex is here, we broke up months ago, but she hasn’t quite well… _gotten_ that we’re not ever getting back together. Get it?”

“Ah.” Holly got it.

“Two minutes is all I need. You don’t even gotta speak to her, or anything, I just need it to look like I’m with you, and she’ll hopefully get the message and leave me alone for good. Please. You’d be doing me a huge favor.”

“And what do these two minutes entail then?”

“Nothin’ on your behalf, just keep standing here looking pretty. Maybe a laugh at a joke.”

Holly considered it. She turned the idea over in her head, took a drink, let the man sweat it out for a moment, made a decision, drained her glass. “Alright, but it’ll cost you.”

“Name your price.” That charming grin returned.

Holly shook her empty glass at him, letting the ice cubes rattle around. “Buy a girl a drink. Boyfriends pick up the tab, don’t they?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Holly got another drink, and she turned on the charm when the man whispered that his ex was looking their way – batting her eyelashes, placing her hand over his, laughing brightly at his terrible joke. (Okay, the pun was funny in its own right, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. Handsome men like him were probably used to having ladies fawning all over them, and they could never tell when a girl was faking it. See the frat boys holding court in the center of the bar for proof.)

The man swore under his breath. “She’s coming this way. I don’t think she’s got the message.”

Holly turned and scanned the crowd, there was another woman who seemed to be making a beeline for them, her eyes were fixed on the man and she had a hopeful smile plastered across her face. “You finished your drink?” Holly asked, eyeing the empty glass resting by the man’s elbow.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Holly drained her drink and took the man’s arm, pulling him away from the bar. “Let’s dance.”

There really wasn’t much space in the bar for dancing, but where there were drunk and energetic college kids and music, there was a way. There was a rhythmically writhing mass of people amassed around the jukebox and Holly worked them into the crowd. The music was loud, thumping in her chest and ringing in her ears. She could barely hear herself think, much less her ‘boyfriend’ trying to talk. He was being respectful, keeping some distance between them and his hands up around her shoulders. That wouldn’t do at all to sell their charade.

She put his hands on her waist and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough that he could be heard if he shouted in her ear.

“You are good at this,” he said with sly amusement, “Have you pretended to be someone’s boyfriend before?”

Holly laughed. “Maybe guys like you are just too easy to fool. You get stupid over a pretty face.”

He laughed but made no further comment. Holly wasn’t sure if he had heard her properly and agreed or hadn’t heard at all and had just assumed she had made a joke.

Guys like him _were_ so easy to fool.

Girls on the other hand…

Holly felt a sharp tap on her shoulder and turned to see the same woman who had tried to get to them at the bar. She gave Holly a sweet, fake smile, “Mind if I cut in? That’s my boyfriend you’re dancing with.” Her tone was all honey laced with poison.

Holly flashed her own grin, all sharp teeth and smug triumph. “Actually, I do mind. I’m dancing with _my_ boyfriend.”

The fake smile fell. She opened her mouth for a retort, but Holly didn’t feel like sticking around to listen. She took her date’s hand and pulled them quickly out of the dancing crowd.

“Sorry, I didn’t think she’d actually try and talk to us.”

Holly laughed easily. “I would have been surprised if she didn’t. But I think after I send her off, you owe me at least another drink.”

“Deal.”

Holly walked over to a quieter corner of the bar, near the front windows. The fogged over glass was radiating pleasant coolness, almost blocking the view of the street outside. The ex found them just a minute later. She completely ignored Holly.

“You’re _so funny_ playing these games of tag with me. You know I love a man who plays hard to get.”

The man grumbled, “C’mon Marcie, don’t start this again.”

“I don’t know what you mean? I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend, that’s all. Is it wrong for me to not like seeing you dancing with other girls?”

“For the last time, we’re not-“

Holly put a hand on his arm to cut him off. She then brushed her hand against Marcie’s arm to get her attention. “Honey,” she said slowly, putting as much sugar and false pity into her voice as she could. “You are embarrassing yourself. Why don’t you go get a drink and find someone else in this bar to bother? There’s plenty of other guys around here who would love to scoop up a desperate little thing like you. Go find one of them and leave us alone.” She gestured her away as if she was trying to sweep a used napkin onto the floor without touching it.

Marcie looked like she just swallowed a mouthful of vinegar. She opened her mouth again, but Holly kept talking before she could get another word in edgewise.

“Sweetie, you are a _mess_. You’re not doing yourself any favors. So like, go wash your face and maybe…” Holly pretended to scan her critically for a second, “Definitely go fix your hair before you try picking up someone else. I mean,” she scoffed unkindly, “drunk guys are easy, but not _that_ desperate.”

Marcie’s cheeks went bright red. She huffed furiously and looked to the man for support or defense, but he said nothing, and barely even looked at her. With an angry little cry she turned on her heel and rushed off.

As soon as she disappeared the man chuckled and gave a low, appreciative whistle. “Now that was mean. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

Holly grinned cheekily. “Imagine what I could do if I was actually invested in this relationship.”

“I think it’s a good thing we aren’t actually dating. I don’t think I’d get through breaking up with you with my dignity intact.”

“Probably not,” Holly laughed. She then added in a more serious undertone, “I don’t think she’s quite got the message yet, though. I may have to do something drastic to really get the message across.”

The man raised his eyebrows at her. “Drastic how?”

Holly shrugged. “People who date kiss, don’t they? Would you be okay with that if it came down to it?”

He shrugged back, flashing that charming grin. “I guess there are worse things we could do.”

Holly shot him an unimpressed look. “It’s only a last resort, just follow my lead.”

They camped in their quiet little corner, Holly kept scanning the crowd for Marcie. Her ‘date’ seemed to think his ex was finally off his trail, but Holly knew better. Marcie had been welcomed into the frat crowd, and she’d gotten a couple free drinks from their cheap pitchers of beer. Holly could feel the sharp glares the other woman kept shooting their way, but it was almost an hour before she finally worked up the gumption to try one more time.

Holly saw her move towards them but get briefly swept up in the celebratory crowd.

“I think it’s time we got some fresh air, cowboy.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar.

The winter air was sharp, bitingly cold, Holly’s breath puffed out in front of her in clouds.

“So we’re runnin’ away from her now?” the man asked skeptically. “That hasn’t worked well in the past.”

“It’s not exactly running, but drastic times call for drastic measures.”

He barely had time to register what Holly meant before she threw herself at him, locking lips. She twined her arms around his neck and pushed him up against the bar window – right next to where she knew Marcie was standing, wondering where they might have run off to. Her date was quick to catch on, moving into the kiss with maybe a little more enthusiasm than was necessary. Marcie ran out of the bar and shouted at them.

_Ignore her,_ Holly thought sharply, hoping the man would follow along with the plan.

He did, snaking his hands beneath Holly’s jacket and then under her shirt. They stayed on her waist, but it was a damn good move to sell the whole thing.

Marcie was screaming and sobbing now, making a scene. A couple of other women coming up the street swooped in, laying on all the drunk college girl love and support they could muster as they bundled Marcie back up into the bar, and presumably into the women’s restroom with many a cry of “Oh honey!” and “He’s trash! You’re lucky to be rid of him!”

There was no better balm for a broken heart than a group of drunk women in a public bathroom. The message was received, and by the end of the night, Marcie’s new best friends would have her on the hunt for another boyfriend.

Holly broke the kiss and stepped back with a grin. “I think that worked.”

The man looked a little dazed, as if for a moment he had forgotten they were acting. To give him credit, it was a very nice kiss. Holly had almost gotten a little wrapped up in it herself.

“Holy…” the man muttered, “I think after all that, I owe you much more than just another drink.”

“Yes, I think you do.” Holly chuckled and looped her arm through his. “Come on, cowboy, the taco truck is up the street. You can buy me a snack and I think we’ll call it even.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Holly took a long drink and emptied her coffee. She sighed and set the empty cup aside. First class of the new semester was an 8AM Monday morning class, she would definitely need to start buying larger coffees to get through it. Particularly considering she had put off this class for ages, hoping somehow that she wouldn’t actually have to get the single science credit her degree required. But… well she hadn’t been as brave over winter break as she had wanted to be, so she was back for another semester and probably a few more semesters after that to finish her degree.

At least Astronomy would be easy. No math required, no extra labs to take up several hours of her week, just learning about stars and planets and stuff.

Someone occupied the seat beside her, bringing with him the strong scent of coffee as he placed a truly massive travel mug of the brew on his desk. Holly turned to look at him at the same time he looked at her. Recognition sparked in their eyes.

He flashed that charming smile, looking too damn chipper than anyone had a right to be before 8 on a Monday morning. “Well, fancy meeting you here.”

Holly almost didn’t recognize the man from the bar a few weeks back, he had left his cowboy hat behind for classes, but there was no mistaking those bright blue eyes or that very nice smile. “Cowboy, nice to see you again.”

“You too, sweetheart, have a nice break?”

“Eh,” Holly shrugged, “it was fine…” She studied him for a long moment, trying to remember if they had ever exchanged names after their little ‘date.’ “You know, I don’t think I actually caught your name.”

“I’m Wayne.”

“Holly.”

“So, Astronomy, huh?”

Holly shrugged. “I need a science credit, and this seemed easier than Physics or Chemistry.”

“Same, though I’ve been waiting for this class. I was beginning to think I would miss it. I graduate this spring.”

“Lucky you.”

Wayne skimmed the syllabus for a moment and took a drink from his massive mug of coffee. “Say, we make a pretty good team.”

Holly shot him an amused look, “I’m not chasing away any more crazy ex-girlfriends.”

He laughed. “Fortunately, I haven’t had any trouble with that since you helped me out. No, I was thinking we could be study buddies.”

Holly raised her eyebrow at him. “Full disclosure, I don’t know anything about Astrology.”

Wayne winced slightly. “Astronomy,” he corrected her quickly. “Astrology is star signs and horoscopes and stuff.”

Holly laughed to cover her embarrassment. “I rest my case. Just saying, I think in this partnership you’d be doing most of the heavy lifting.”

“No worries, Astronomy has always been a hobby of mine. What do you say?”

Holly considered it a moment, having someone to study with would probably help her pass this class, and Wayne did seem nice enough. “Alright, you’ve got a deal.”

“Here’s to another successful partnership.” Wayne raised his coffee cup like he was offering a toast.

“Cheers.”

With Wayne’s help, Holly did pass her Astronomy class and get her required science credit. He graduated at the end of the semester and she went on with her own degree. After a couple months, her former study partner and one-time fake boyfriend left her mind entirely. She graduated herself, moved once with her family and then once again to set off on her own. It had taken her years longer than she had hoped to gather up the courage to do what she really wanted, but better late than never.

* * *

The early spring breeze was cool and bracing as Holly walked up the empty road from her farm to town. If she wanted to be a real farmer, then she needed to plant some crops. It was her first day truly independent, with her new house finally put together and Uncle Frank’s lessons under her belt. She had spent the morning preparing some land for seeds and now it was time to go buy them.

She had been given a thorough friendly interrogation by the general store keeper, being the newest person in town, and with her precious radish seeds in hand Holly decided to take a few minutes to explore her new town. She wandered into the flower shop and resolved to buy some flowers when she had a little more money for seeds. Then she stepped into the restaurant to meet the couple that ran it. They seemed like a very nice couple, and the food smelled delicious. Holly suspected their place would become a regular stop for her when she needed a pick-me-up or didn’t feel like cooking for herself.

She turned her feet for home, walking past the post office. She hadn’t stopped in there yet, but a glance showed it was particularly busy at the moment, and Holly didn’t feel like waiting in a long line. Besides, she wanted to get her seeds in the ground today so she could harvest her crops as soon as possible.

Then Holly noticed something odd about the crowd at the post office, they were all women, save for one tall, male figure standing in the middle of the group. That had to be the postman. Holly hadn’t met him yet, only catching a glimpse of him from a distance. And she didn’t think today would be the day she met him either. Not with that crowd.

She walked on but didn’t get very far before she was stopping again to chat with Uncle Frank.

“So, you been everywhere in town yet? You met everyone?”

“Almost everyone, the post office seems a bit busy, so I’ll try again another day.” Holly jerked her head back towards the group of women still flocked around the postman.

Frank laughed, “Ah, yeah, those’ll be Wayne’s fans. He’s real popular with the ladies, ya’ know.”

“Gee, I couldn’t tell,” Holly said dryly.

“To be fair, he’s not _always_ mobbed by women. But they do really like him. Handsome guy like that, it’s no surprise. You’d think that’d make him a jerk or something, but Wayne’s so damn nice and polite, it’s impossible to dislike him. How a guy his age isn’t married yet, or even datin’ someone is a mystery to me. Though I have a feeling if he ever does settle down with someone, there’s gonna be a riot from his fan club.”

Uncle Frank laughed like this was a long-running joke, and maybe it was. Holly suspected with a man as popular as Wayne running around, and a town as small as Westown, he was the topic of plenty of gossip.

The group around the post office broke up, and Holly watched the postman extract himself from the ladies, hoisting his mail bag onto his shoulder. Probably off to make some deliveries. She wondered if he would come this way so she could properly meet him, but he walked off in the other direction. Someday she’d meet him properly.

“So, you bought yourself some seeds?”

Holly chatted with Frank for a few more minutes about her plans for her own farm. Then she saw her uncle’s brow crease with worry and he trailed off in the middle of his sentence and said, “Uh-oh… looks like Wayne’s in a bit of a pinch.”

Holly turned around, wondering what kind of trouble the postman could possibly get into in town. He had walked around town and was near them once more, down at the base of the stairs where they were chatting. The postman had been cornered by a woman, who had something small and shiny in her hands that she was offering to him. The woman stepped forward, Wayne stepped back, looking panicked, cornered.

Holly moved without really thinking. Handsome ladies’ man or not, if he looked that uneasy being cornered, he could probably use a little help. Uncle Frank called after her as she ran off, but she didn’t pay attention. She hurried over just in time to hear the other woman say, “You’ll accept this ring and we’ll be married!”

“Excuse me!” Holly looked between the two of them. The woman with the ring looked confused and annoyed at this interruption. The postman looked relieved and… a little familiar. Had they met before? Maybe a long time ago? She pushed it from her mind as she scrambled to find a way to get the poor postman out of this whole situation. “Uh, sorry to interrupt. I’m new in town, and I had some questions about the post office and mail delivery.”

The other woman scowled. “Scram! We’re in the middle of something important here.”

The postman, though, looked immensely relieved. “I’ll be with you in a second, miss.” He tipped his hat to Holly before turning back to the other woman. “Look, I’m very flattered, and mysterious women are very attractive to me, but I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly marry you like this. I don’t even know your name.”

The woman looked suddenly very confused and heart broken, but the man was quick to continue. He smiled at her, all gentle and charming, and Holly felt another strike of recognition.

“Don’t worry, though, our relationship is only beginning. Next time we meet, why don’t we start with you speaking to me directly, a proper introduction and all that. Ya’ know, instead of just watching from afar.”

The woman’s confused and hurt look vanished and she smiled moonily at the postman. “Oh, yes, of course! I don’t want my Wayne baby to be lonely!”

Wayne laughed kindly. “Alright then. Until we meet again, sweetheart.”

Another flash of recognition. It was driving Holly crazy how familiar this man was to her.

The woman pocketed the ring and smiled lovingly at the postman before turning and leaving. Wayne heaved a sigh and turned to Holly, still smiling. “Thank you for the help. I-” he gave her a curious look. “I’m sorry, but I feel like I know you. Have we met before? Ya’ did say you were new in town, right?”

“You know, I have the same feeling.” She studied Wayne. Sparkling blue eyes, thick blond hair, charming smile, cowboy hat. “This is all very familiar to me. Why do I feel like I know you?” She shook herself and offered her hand. “It’ll come to me eventually. I’m Holly.”

“Wayne.” He shook her hand, and then like a flash, the recognition sparked in his eyes. “Holly! I remember you. We took Astronomy together.”

“Yes!” Holly laughed with relief, happy to make the connection. She looked Wayne over briefly, he had only gotten more handsome in his post-college years. No wonder he was so popular with the ladies in town. “God that was years ago. Fancy meeting each other here again.”

“That’s a stroke of luck indeed.” Wayne said with a little chagrin. “Looks like you’re leaping to my rescue again to save me from a woman with the wrong idea.”

“Well, I guess that’s what I’m good at, huh? Though,” Holly added with a good-natured laugh, “I’m still never pretending to be your girlfriend ever again.”

Wayne laughed too, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment, “Oh, lord, I nearly forgot about that.”

Uncle Frank came hurrying over to them, laughing and shaking his head, “Goodness, Holly, you’ve got some fire running off like that to help. I see you two have finally met, though. Wayne, Holly here’s my niece, she’s set up at the farm down at the crossroads.”

“Actually, Uncle Frank,” Holly said, grinning at her uncle and then the handsome postman. “We’ve met before.”


End file.
